


When Fantasies Become Reality

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions, TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Man/Woman/Man, Man/man, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz makes Red...and Aram's fantasies come true. PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fantasies Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is (while it is Lizzington) is also a threesome story involving Aram. This is an explicit smut story that includes some minor Dom/Sub attitudes, anal play, deepthroating man on man and double teaming action. This is very OOC and if two men or three people having sex together bothers you DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> if non of this bothers you then we hope you enjoy.

“Tell me one of your deepest, darkest fantasies.”

Special Agent Elizabeth Keen was laying naked in their bed with just a sheet draped over her body. She was pressed up against him, one hand tucked under her head, the other gently playing with the hair on his chest, a leg entwined with his. Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington slowly turned his head to look at her.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

She nodded against his chest.

“Well…god, I can’t believe I’m going to tell you this…”

“Come on, babe; I promise that, whatever it is, I won’t laugh or get upset.” She pushed herself up to see his face; she could see the battle taking place behind his beautiful green eyes. She pressed a kiss to his lips in an attempt to ease his mind.

“I’ve thought about…sleeping with Aram.” He rushed that last part but she still caught it.

“Aram? Really?”

“Yeah.” He saw the look on her face. “Come on, Lizzie, you know about my past; I’ve told you before that I’ve been with men…hell you almost walked in on me and that intern at Floriana Campo’s fundraiser.”

Her mouth fell open. “You told me he just dropped a tray of glasses in front of you…there was broken glass everywhere.”

“That’s ‘cause he did drop the tray…but only because he couldn’t very well blow me while holding it.” Red laughed at the shocked look on her face. She slapped his chest before returning her head to it.

She thought back to the night of the fundraiser, picturing in her mind the shy, young man wrapping his lips around Red’s erection….She shivered with arousal at the thought.

“So, Aram, huh?”

Red let out a small sigh. “Yes, Aram. He’s like a little puppy every time I’m around, always tripping over his words, trying to impress me. Or when he backtracks because he thinks he’s said something I didn’t like. It’s actually quite arousing. Plus, he’s a very attractive man.”

“I agree with you, Aram is very attractive…Tell me Red…in this fantasy you have of him…where am I?”

Red smoothed his hands over her hair, drawing his fingertips down along the side of her neck. “Watching, of course...maybe participating.” He answered without hesitation. “Now, can we finish this conversation at a later date? I find myself calling out to Mr. Sandman.”

“Sure, love.” She pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips, her thoughts still mired in the possibilities of Red’s fantasy. “Good night, Red. I love you.”

“I love you more, sweetheart.” In a moment, Red was asleep, his chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths.

Sleep did not come as quickly for Liz.

~~~~~~~~

In the two weeks since Red had told her about his fantasy, Liz had been devising a plan to make her man’s wish come true. He had been right when he reminded her that she knew about his sexual escapades with men, and she had to admit that the thought of Red with another man was a huge turn on for her.

She had thought up a million different ways to approach Aram about this proposal and her opportunity finally presented itself when she least expected it. Aram had been assisting Red with locating another Blacklister and had procured the needed information in an impressively short amount of time, earning a genuine thank-you from Red. The dazed and dreamy look that came over the young man’s face at Red’s expression of appreciation was all Liz needed.

‘Well well, Aram is attracted to Red…wait Aram is gay? Isn’t this an interesting turn of events.’ It didn’t take her long to figure out a way to get Aram alone.

“Hey, Aram, I need your help; well, actually, Reddington needs your help.” She cornered him outside the break room as he exited with his Star Wars coffee cup, fresh tea in hand.

She had to bite her tongue at the eager look in his eyes. “Sure thing, Agent Keen, what can I do?”

“Well, Reddington just got a new laptop, but his normal programmer is not available at the moment. He mentioned that he was going to ask you but, I guess with this new Blacklister, it must have slipped his mind. Do you think you could stop by the house and program it for him? I’ll make sure he cooks you something nice for your trouble.”

She thanked whatever gods were above that she didn’t crack under the deception. Red had been right, Aram was like a puppy dog trying to please his master.

“Yeah, of course! That shouldn’t be a problem,” he answered eagerly. “What time should I be there?”

“How about seven-thirty, maybe eight?” Liz offered. “That’ll give me some time to clean up.”

After jotting down the address of Red’s safe house and giving it to Aram, Liz pulled out her cell phone as they each returned to their work, firing off a text to Red.

_Hey, baby. I have a surprise for you tonight, but you cannot come home until 10 pm…okay?_

His reply was almost instantaneous.

_What are you up to, sweetheart?_

_It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it? Please, Ray?_

_You know I can’t deny you anything, Lizzie. I promise I will not be home until 10 pm tonight._

_Thank you, babe! K, gotta go catch some bad guys; See you later. Love you!_

_Love you, too. Stay safe, please._

She tucked her phone into her pocket and headed back to her office, pleased that her plan was off to such a perfect start.

Five o’clock finally came, and thankfully, there hadn’t much to do with the day except paperwork. The team was in a deadlock, waiting for information on their current target. Signing off on the last page of her report, Liz tossed the file into her outbox, grabbed her jacket, and headed out. As she passed Aram’s desk, she stopped to confirm that he was still coming for dinner at eight. When he affirmed their plans, she turned and left the Post Office, making a beeline for the elevator. She made a quick stop at one of her favourite restaurants and picked up two dinners before heading home.

Eight o’clock finally arrived and, with it, the ringing of the doorbell. Rising from the couch, Liz peered through the peephole before pulling the door open.

“Hey, Aram! Welcome; come in, come in.” She moved aside to allow him to enter the house, and to steal a moment to take in his appearance. He had changed into a nice pair of jeans and a soft, red button-down; she couldn’t help the smirk that played at her lips.

Aw, that’s too sweet! She closed the door and quickly moved in front of him.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but Red’s not here yet; he’s tied up with some business. He won’t be home until ten.” She saw the disappointment flash in his eyes. Maybe convincing him will be easier than I thought.

He held out a bottle of white wine. “That’s okay, I’ll just set up his laptop, then leave you to your night.”

“No Aram, please, he had just finished making dinner when he was called away. I know he’d hate to see good food go to waste. Why don’t you join me?”

“Won’t he be upset to find you dining with another man? I know how possessive he gets over you.”

She fought a quick internal battle before deciding to find out whether or not she was right. She took a breath and went for it. “Aram, don’t worry; he only gets that way around straight men.”

Aram’s face was crumbled into shock. “How…?” His shock swiftly turned to fear.

“Aram, don’t worry!” she assured him quickly. “It doesn’t bother me at all that you’re gay, and you have my word that no one else will find out from me. I won’t even tell Red, although I have to tell you, he’s the one who called it.” She let out a soft laugh. “But seriously, Aram, it’s okay.”

Relief flooded his system at her words, his eyes closing as he released the breath he had been holding. He opened his eyes after a moment and looked her dead in the eyes. “Thank you, Agent Keen. You have no idea how good it feels to have someone know and not hate me.”

She pulled him into a tight hug. “Never, Aram, never.”

She held onto him for a few more moments before pulling away. “Now, what do you say we crack this bottle open and eat?”

Aram let out a heartfelt laugh and followed her into the kitchen. Dinner passed without any hiccups. They finished the bottle of wine that Aram brought and were slowly making their way through a second bottle when Liz decided it was time to ask him.

She studied him carefully for a moment before plunging in. “Listen, Aram, I have a confession to make.” She took a sip of her wine, needing the liquid courage. What she was about to do would change the dynamic of their friendship; for better or for worse, she did not know.

“What is it, Liz?” Aram looked up from his plate.

“Red didn’t buy a new laptop…well, he did, but his tech guy already worked on it.”

Aram gave her a confused look, but she continued before he could speak. “I’m sorry I lied, but I didn’t know how else to bring this up.” She hurried on, “Look, I know you’re attracted to Red.”

He opened his mouth to refute her claim, but she cut him off, “No, don’t get me wrong, I’m not upset or jealous. I actually want to ask you something.” She took another sip. “About two weeks ago, Red told me about a fantasy that he’s had. A fantasy that involves you.” She took a deep breath and another sip of wine and just went for it. “Look, Aram, Red wants to sleep with you.”

She probably should have waited until he was done drinking before blurting that out; thank god it was white wine, it would come out of the carpet easily enough. Aram looked at her with a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy.

“Excuse me?” He wiped the remains of the wine from his lips, dabbing at his mouth with his linen napkin.

“I’m not messing with you, Aram. It’s true; he flat-out told me that he finds you attractive and, not only does he want to sleep with you…he wants to dominate you.”

Liz sat back in her chair with her wine glass and let Aram just sit with that revelation for a minute. She watched the expressions slide over his face, changing as he struggled with his shock, his acceptance finally bleeding into arousal.

Aram was at a complete loss for words, but his brain was not at a loss for images. Red’s hands sliding down his body, Red’s fingers tangled in his hair, gripping tightly as Aram sucked him off. Red behind him over, pushing deep inside of him, both of them calling out each other’s names as they came. Aram shook his head trying to clear the images from his head before it was too late.

He pushed his chair back, hands gripping the edge of the table, white-knuckled as he fought his desire.

“This is too much, I don’t thi-,” he started.

“Look, Aram, Red will be home in less than ten minutes. I want to make his…and your fantasy come true.” Liz cut him off. “So, you have two options: you can either will away that hard-on you have and go home and jerk off to the thought of what might have been…..”

She paused for emphasis, giving him time to consider. “Or, you can go upstairs to the bedroom, strip down to your boxers, and wait for him. But, you’d better make the choice soon.”

The look she gave him pretty much made up his mind for him. It was a look that said he would regret not taking this step. And she was a woman who knew exactly what he’d be missing out on if he walked away. He put his glass on the table and made his way toward the stairs.

“Where am I going?” He turned back to her, seeking direction.

“Last door on the right.” She let out a breath of absolute relief as she heard him close the door.

If she was being honest with herself, she hadn’t expected him to do it; she had been fully prepared to hear him tell her to go fuck herself and never speak to her again. To say that she was happy that he had agreed would be an understatement.

Checking the time, she quickly cleaned up the plates and glasses, wiping down the counter and tidying up the kitchen. She entered the living room just as she heard Red’s key in the lock, and struck a sexy pose on the couch.

“Sweetheart…I’m home.” His deep voice filled the house and she briefly wondered if Aram had heard him from upstairs.

“I’m in the living room.” She slid off the couch as he came into view, quickly walking over to him and molding her body to his. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle, but passionate, kiss.

“I missed you today, Lizzie.” He nuzzled his nose against her hair.

“Mmm, I missed you too. Now, come upstairs; I have a surprise for you.” She could not contain her eager excitement.

“Oh? What have you done?” he regarded her suspiciously, with a touch of amusement.

She just shook her head and tugged him upstairs towards the bedroom by the hand. When they reached the door, she pushed him ahead of her, letting him go first, wanting to watch his reaction.

His sharp intake of breath told her that he was surprised, to say the least. He stepped further into the room, allowing her to see what he saw. Aram stood in the middle of the room, near the foot of the bed, in nothing but his boxers and one of Red’s Zenga ties draped around his neck; untied. Gone was the shy, almost timid, man that had dined with Liz not an hour ago and in his place stood a confidant, sexy man. His toned body was relaxed under Red’s heated gaze, the bulge in his boxers told Liz that he hadn’t tried to will his excitement away; instead he intensified it. Aram was one hot guy, and she suddenly felt herself get wet at the image of the two of them in the throes of passion while she sat by and watched.

“Lizzie.” Red’s soft voice brought her attention to the man next her, his eyes burning into hers, full of love and tenderness. “Lizzie.”

“I wanted to make your fantasy come to life, baby. Plus, it didn’t take much convincing; you were right.” A small smile tugged at his lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Aram, are you sure this is what you want?” Red pulled away from Liz and slowly approached the young man.

Keeping constant eye contact, Aram answered in a surprisingly steady voice, “Yes...Sir”

Red’s jaw tightened and he took a deep breath. Red's cock twitched. Oh, he liked the sound of that title coming out of Aram's mouth.

Liz smiled behind him as Red took a step closer. “You need to be absolutely sure, Aram, because once we start down this path, there’s no going back.”

Aram took a bold step forward, closing the distance between them. Even though Aram stood two inches taller than Red, it was clear who was in charge. “I have never wanted anything more, Mr. Reddington, Sir.” The sincere smile on Aram’s face sealed his fate.

Red quickly pulled Aram’s mouth to his, crushing their lips together, but before Aram could enjoy it, Red shoved him away, turning to face Liz.

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Liz walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands.

“I want you to enjoy this. Forget that I’m here, forget that we all work together, forget everything and just enjoy yourself.” She connected their lips, pouring all her love into the kiss. They broke apart, panting. “Do you want me to stay?”

“I would love nothing more than to have you here; I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable…you know how passionate I get.” The last part was said with a slight nip at her ear.

“Red, watching you fulfill your fantasy and knowing that I had a hand in it would make me happier than you could imagine.” She nipped his lip and pushed him towards Aram. “Now go; poor Aram looks lonely. I’m going to get some more wine.” She left the room before more could be said.

Chuckling softly, Red turned back to face Aram. “Well, it seems that I am a tad overdressed, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, Sir, I would have to agree.” He reached up to undo Red’s tie, stopping just short of the fabric. “May I?”

“Aram, are you abso-”Aram’s fingers on his lips stopped him.

“Look, Red, I’ve dreamt of this moment since the first day I saw you in that box. Every day since then has been torture for me, knowing I could never have you the way I wanted. And even if this only a one-time thing, I’ll take what I can get.” Aram grabbed Red’s tie and slowly undid it. “So, to answer your question for the final time, yes I am sure.”

With that said, Aram slipped the tie off Red’s neck and slowly began to undo the buttons of his vest.

Red watched him. “Do you have a safe word? Have you done this before?”

“Once before, with a boy in college,” He pushed the expensive fabric off of Red’s shoulders, “I was curious, and he seemed nice enough. I found out pretty quickly that he was more interested in hurting me than teaching me. I guess my lack of experience drew him to me.”

Red clenched his fists as Aram told his story; for a brief moment Red had considered backing out. “Aram, I’m sorry. If you want to stop, I understand. I don’t want-”

“Sir, please, it was a long time ago. Yes I’ve been very timid about this since then, but I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me and I know that you’d stop if I asked you to.”

Red nodded, “Safeword?”

“Well, I used to use the colour system, you know: green yellow…red. However I don’t think that’s going to work with you so how about we use…’Post Office’?”

Aram’s knees almost gave out at the grin on Red’s face.

“Post Office, hmm. I suppose that could work.” Red smiled slyly.

The buttons on his shirt popped, one by one. Aram pushed the shirt off of Red’s shoulders and drew in a breath. While he no longer had the body of a twenty-five year old, Raymond Reddington was still in fantastic shape. Aram placed both hands on his chest, enjoying the feel of the soft hair that covered him, kneading Red’s chest with his thumbs. The strong muscles quivered under the young man’s attention. Slowly, Aram let his hands travel down Red’s body, ghosting over his nipples, traveling south to his belt buckle. Keeping their eyes locked, Aram dropped to his knees, gently rubbing Red’s thighs before moving to rub the growing bulge in his pants. Aram smiled; from what he could feel, Red was more than well-endowed and his mouth started watering.

“Boy, if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to walk outta here and get Special Agent Keen to finish,” Red growled as the young man slowly undid his belt.

“Yes, Sir.”

Aram picked up the pace: he popped the button and used his teeth to drag the zipper down. Red groaned as Aram’s chin rubbed against his cock through his boxers. Aram pushed the older man’s pants down to pool at his feet; Red placed a hand on Aram’s head, steadying himself as he stepped out of his pants. Aram’s eyes went directly to Red’s groin.

“Oh, my god!” Aram’s eyebrows shot straight up. Not wasting any time, he brought his hands to the waistband of Red’s boxer-briefs and pulled them down over his massive erection, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face. “Agent Keen is one lucky woman!”

“Oh, Aram, you have no idea how lucky I really am.” Her voice caused both men to look in her direction; she was leaning against the door frame, a bottle of white in one hand and have three glasses in the other. “Or how lucky _you_ are about to be.”

She pushed off the doorframe and crossed to the wingback chair that sat in the corner of the room. Pouring wine into the glasses, she walked back over to the men handing them each one. Aram took a huge gulp of his before focusing again on the two people above him. Red pulled Liz close and claimed her lips in a soft kiss before taking a sip of wine. Without another word, she crossed into their walk-in closet, disappearing from view.

Red hissed suddenly as something cold and wet hit his cock. Looking down, he saw Aram slowly pouring wine on him before swooping in and licking it off. “Holy shit, Boy!” Red almost dropped his wine glass.

Quickly finishing off his wine, Red gently tossed the glass to the floor and buried his hand in Aram’s hair. Satisfied that he had licked all the wine off Red, Aram looked at Red as he brought his hand up to cup Red’s testicles, gently massaging them.

“Mmm….” Red’s eyes slipped shut, his head falling back a bit. Aram brought his other hand up and gripped Red at the base, pumping a few times, enjoying the catch in Red’s throat. Slowly, he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving Red’s face as he licked the tip. Red’s fingers tightened in Aram’s hair as he resisted the urge to force his way into the younger man’s mouth. Aram swirled his tongue around the head a few more times before sucking it into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Red’s hand tangled in Aram’s hair, gently tugging, but not attempting to control the pace. Red knew he was large and Aram needed to get used to that; there would be time to throat fuck him later.

Aram pulled off his cock; he took a couple of deep breaths before attempting to take Red fully into his mouth. Red’s hands gripped his hair tightly as he felt the head of his cock slip down Aram’s throat. For his part, Aram did his best to overcome his gag reflex, holding Red for a few seconds and then quickly letting him go before he choked.

“Jesus, Boy! You keep that up and I’m not going to be nice anymore.” Aram gave him a smirk and went back to working him with his tongue and teeth as he pulled back and then swallowed Red whole again.

“Oh, God…yes.” Red tilted his head back as he tightened his grip on Aram’s hair even more and began to pump himself in and out of his mouth. He gasped at the feel of Aram’s tongue as it massaged the underside of him. Red sped up his thrusts, effectively force feeding Aram his cock.

Lizzie stepped out of the closet, resplendent in a short, black, lace camisole with an attached sheer flyaway robe and a pair of matching black, lace panties. Red saw her out of the corner of his eye as she sat down in the chair, slowly drinking her wine and watching them.

Liz, for her part, was thoroughly enjoying the show. She sipped her wine as one hand drifted down to play with her clit through the lace. The sight of Red’s cock disappearing in Aram’s mouth had her soaking wet. The wine and the view were making her lose her inhibitions as she felt the three of them crossing over some invisible line that she really wanted to see the other side of.

Red suddenly pulled out of Aram’s mouth and almost laughed at the dejected look on his face.

“Oh, no, Boy, this party is only just beginning.” Red took a step back. “Before we continue, you need to tell me what is expressly off-limits. While I have no problem dominating you, I refuse to hurt you or make you do something you do not like.”

Aram nodded and stood before Red, thinking. “I won’t engage in watersports or blood play. I will not do fisting nor will I rim you; I also don’t enjoy being rimmed. I have no problem with being flogged and paddled and I thoroughly enjoy being choked. I have never been strung up or locked in cages, so I can’t express an opinion on those. The man I was with before had a thing for making me lick his boots, so I’m turned off by that. Otherwise, I’m pretty much game for anything.”

Red cocked his head to the side. “That’s fair; I’m not a big fan of rimming or being rimmed either so we’ll bypass that. As for watersports and blood-play, that’s a definite no on my end as well. You couldn’t pay me enough to fist someone. I think we’ll skip the cages and ropes this time around. My shoes are handmade Italian leather so you won’t be licking those. But I think I can accommodate the flogging. How are you with plugs and beads?”

Aram shivered in anticipation at Red’s implication that there might be a second time, momentarily distracted from his question. “Uh, yeah...no, I think….um….I think that’d be fine.” He cleared his throat at Red’s look. “Yes, Sir, plugs and beads are fine with me.”

Red shifted his eyes to Liz. “Sweetheart, would you be so kind as to go grab the trunk?”

She pulled herself to her feet gracefully, leaving her wine glass behind on the arm of the chair. She returned to the closet to pull their toy trunk out into the bedroom.

Red turned back to Aram. “Lose the boxers, Boy.” Aram clumsily struggled out of his boxers. For all the confidence he had displayed earlier while undressing Red, it was utterly lost on him now in his nervousness to please the man he so revered, standing before him issuing commands in that dark, gravelly voice.

“Agent Keen, as beautiful as that looks on you, it needs to go.” Red gestured to the satin that was draped over her body. “You can leave the panties…...for now,” he growled.

Liz dropped the trunk at the foot of the bed; she locked eyes with Red and slowly stripped herself bare before returning to her chair to watch the show.

Red stepped closer to him, his eyes traveling over the entire length of Aram’s body, making him quell in his nervousness even more. Red’s hand snaked out to grasp the end of his tie, draped loosely around the back of Aram’s nack. With a snap, he whipped it from his body, the tail slicing out against Aram’s chest. He gasped. Red’s calm eyes stayed on his face as he tossed the discarded silk onto the end of the bed.

“On your hands and knees, Boy, facing Agent Keen.”

Aram scrambled to get into position on the bed, anticipation slowing his movements.

Red sauntered over to the end of the bed and unlatched the box.

“What shall we start with first? Agent Keen, any thoughts?” Red glanced up at her.

She took a sip of her wine as she contemplated the contents of the box. They had carefully cultivated the items inside for their pleasure and she knew exactly what she wanted to see him use first.

“Hmmm…..I think dear Aram here could benefit from a bit of stretching. After all, love, I’ve had time to adjust to your...gift. We don’t want to hurt our boy.” Liz paused thoughtfully, her eyes roving over Aram’s submissive form. “The beads, first, I think.”

Red nodded his agreement and contemplated over the bag. “Vibrating or non?”

“You choose,” she acquiesced.

“I think we’ll go with...vibrating.” Red smiled at Aram.

Aram’s eyes widened and his body shivered just once in expectation.

Red rifled around in the trunk; his brows furrowed. “Agent Keen, where’s the lubricant?”

“I’ll get it from the bathroom,” she replied. She returned a moment later with the bottle in hand.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Red stretched his arm forward; giving the wand to Liz. “If you would be so kind…”

She stepped into him and dribbled liquid from the open bottle over the wand, stroking her hand over it to spread it out, her eyes glued to Red’s face as he watched her hand move.

Red let out an involuntary shudder; he remembered what those hands felt like on his cock and for a moment he was jealous of the inanimate object.

She leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips as she stroked the wand. She stepped back and reached across the bed, handing the bottle to Aram. She stayed at the edge of the bed, watching, her fingertips pressed into the corner of the mattress.

Aram took the bottle from her outstretched hand and stared at it for a moment. There was something very intimate about this moment, even more so than undressing in front of them had been. He looked expectantly at Red, waiting for his command.

“Use as much as you need to, Boy.” Red climbed onto the bed, situating himself behind Aram to watch him.

Aram took a deep breath and coated his fingers with the sticky substance and reached behind himself, spreading the lube where Red would take him. He worked his fingers gently on the outer rim; he pulled his hand away and applied more lube. This time he gently worked a finger inside of his body; he arched his back and moaned at the sensation.

Liz felt herself go wet at the sound he made, her fingers gripping the bed.

Red watched Liz’s reaction to Aram and he felt himself grow stiffer. He shot his hand out, threading his fingers through her hair and hauled her to him. His mouth descended on her at a lightning-fast pace. He pushed his tongue past her lips and stroked all around her mouth. His hips thrust against her, pinning her against the bed with his erection.

She moaned into his mouth and he bent her backwards over the bed. Aram made a small sound as he watched them, and Red’s head shot up, piercing him with his gaze.

“Are you feeling left out, Boy?” Red reached out a hand to touch Aram’s face.

Aram leaned into the soft hand; he let his eyes slip shut from the comfort it brought. Red slid his palm up the side of Aram’s face to the back of his head; fisting in his hair and pulling him close, so that their lips were barely touching. He breathed him in, just barely stroking the side of his nose against Aram’s. He nuzzled him lightly, never quite giving enough of what he so desperately craved. Without looking at her, Red included Liz into their embrace.

“Agent Keen, on your knees,” he directed, his voice low.

Without hesitation, Liz dropped to the ground before Red.

Red closed his lips over Aram’s the instant he felt Liz’s mouth around his cock. With one hand buried in Aram’s hair and the other twined in Liz’s, Red was free to use them for balance. He pried Aram’s lips open; his tongue mimicking the movements of his lower body inside Liz’s mouth.

Liz hummed around his cock, gratified to be in on the action. She sucked him deep into her mouth, her hands resting lightly on his thighs for balance. The familiar ache in her jaw was welcomed; it had been a while since she had the pleasure of devouring Red. She worked her mouth over him, the longing for his pleasure implicit in her touch.

Red tightened his fingers around Liz’s silken waves; he rocked his hips back and forth against her mouth. With a hiss, he pulled her off him; he didn’t want to come….not yet.

When the need for oxygen became persistent; Red tore his mouth away from Aram’s. Both men’s chest were heaving; sucking in air frantically.

Liz leaned back on her heels as Red climbed on the bed, his hand grasping the wand again.

“Time to open you up, Boy.”

Aram leaned forward expectantly, as Liz moved back to the chair to watch.

Red gently caressed the lower section of Aram’s back. “Just relax, Boy, remember to breath.”

Slowly, Red worked the tip of the wand into Aram; forgoing turning it on until it was fully inside the younger man.

Aram shuddered, his back arching as he pushed back against the invasion, “Oh, god.”

Red held the wand steady allowing Aram to adjust to the foreign object; he didn’t want Aram to overdo it. Despite being with numerous men, and women, being here with Aram and Liz was different; these were people he cared about, loved even. This wasn’t just another ‘fuck’ session, this was special, meaningful to all parties involved.

Aram let the sensation of possession overwhelm him. His eyes dropped closed, his lips parting on a sigh. He had wanted this for so long, and he almost couldn’t believe he was here, at the tender mercy of Raymond Reddington. He tried to relax his muscles; he wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

“You okay, Boy?”

Aram blew out a breath. “Yes, Sir.”

Red gave Aram a reassuring stroke down his back, “We can stop anytime, Boy.” Red pushed another ridge into Aram.

“No! God, no, don’t stop,” Aram pleaded.

Red gripped the smooth skin of the young man’s hips; he massaged gently as he pushed the wand in. He watched as two more beads disappeared into Aram’s body. Red bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his control intact. The knowledge of his Lizzie sitting just across the room, playing with herself while she watched him, was a heady thing. He wanted her to watch this, to see it all.

Red pushed against the resistance of Aram’s body, fitting two more beads into him. Aram’s shoulders dropped towards the bed, his hips pressing back into Red’s advances, absorbing another ridge of his own accord, eager to please his new master. A low, keening moan spilled from his lips.

Red growled deep in his chest. “Fuck, you’re a greedy boy aren’t you?”

Liz’s fingers quickened on her clit at the sight of Aram willingly submitting to the man she loved. This was exactly what she had wanted. Her fingers slipped beneath the black lace, sliding easily into her cleft; she was so wet from watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Red’s eyes snapped up to catch Liz’s movements. He gave Aram a light slap on his ass, “Look at that, Boy, we’ve got her so worked up. Maybe I should make you go down on her while I fuck you.”

Aram shivered again; he was having trouble controlling the urge to move his hips. He wanted to thrust back, to impale himself on the implement in Red’s hands, but he sensed that moving without his express permission would be a mistake.

Red turned the wand on to it’s lowest setting; there was no need to make Aram blow his load just yet.

A low groan broke from Aram’s lips and he rocked forward on his elbows, clasping his hands together on the bed to keep himself from moving his hips, fighting for control as the vibrations pulsed through his body.

Red began to move, giving Aram what he so desperately craved, twisting the slick rod as he gently pumped it in and out of his body, sliding it a bit deeper with every pass.

Aram could no longer contain himself when Red began to fuck him with the vibrator. He arched his back and rocked his hips back, taking even more of the pulsing beads into his ass with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” He moaned wildly.

Red turned the vibrations up to the next speed. The whirring sound of the toy was swallowed up by Aram’s frenzied gasps and cries.

Liz frantically increased the speed of her fingers, flicking against her clit. She moaned softly; it wasn’t enough. She drew a tiny bullet from the behind her on the chair. _How had he missed seeing her take that from the box?_ She placed it against her pleasure button and switched it on, her head falling back against the chair as she was swept away by the tingling vibrations. She thrust two fingers of her other hand into her slick entrance, curling them to find her g-spot. A soft cry escaped her lips.

Red’s head shot up at the sound of her moan. He licked his dry lips and watched the love of his life pleasuring herself. She was so lovely, sprawled in the chair, her legs open wantonly before his gaze. He watched the bullet dance over her clit and imagined it was his tongue. He groaned loudly, his control was dangerously close to snapping.

“Agent Keen, come lay in front of him on the bed. Legs spread.”

Liz’s eyes opened at his command. She switched it off and dropped her toy to the floor, sliding her lacy panties down her legs. She crossed to the bed and lay across the foot of it, directly in front of Aram, spreading herself for his gaze. She waited for Red’s instruction.

Red stretched over Aram and reached into the trunk; his fingers closed around the cold hardness of a smooth stainless steel plug. He gave it a quick once over to ensure it was ready to be used.

“Boy, you ready to be stretched more?”

“Oh….yes, Sir,” he was breathless with his need, shuddering as Red drew the vibrator from him.

Red coated the new toy with a generous amount of lube. He placed the dull, pointed tip at Aram entrance.

“If you’re comfortable with it, Boy, I want you to pleasure Agent Keen.”

“Yes, Sir!” he replied enthusiastically, eager to please. He dropped his head between Liz’s open legs, dipping his tongue into her wetness.

Liz gasped at the first touch of Aram’s tongue on her tender flesh. It felt foreign to her, allowing someone other than Red to taste her, but she wanted to give him whatever he wanted, and he clearly wanted to watch this. She closed her eyes, allowing the feel of Aram’s soft, wet tongue exploring her folds to take her over, small gasps escaping her lips.

Red slowly pushed the plug into Aram, delighting in both the sharp intake of breath from the younger man and the gasp of pleasure from Liz. He pulled the toy out and pushed it back in a few times; each venture, going deeper into the younger FBI agent.

Liz opened her eyes, craning her neck to the side to watch Red’s face as he pumped the toy into Aram. She loved the look of raw power overcoming his features as he topped them both.

They heard Aram’s muffled groan against her skin as Red filled his body over and over again, spreading him and readying him for his own entrance. Aram focused all his efforts on seeking out the tiny bud of Liz’s pleasure with his tongue, lapping it with abandon.

“You okay there, Boy?” Red now had the whole top portion of the toy inside Aram. His grip on the handle was tight.

Aram pulled his mouth away from Liz, he sucked in a few deep breaths. The sensation of being stretched wide was borderline painful and Aram needed a moment to relax.

“Just...just allow me a second, Sir, please,” came his strangled plea.

“Take your time, Boy,” he allowed.

Liz caressed the top of Aram’s head with her palm, fingers toying with his hair to soothe him for Red’s next assault.

“Agent Keen, how does our Boy’s tongue feel buried between your legs?”

She gasped at his wanton words and gave a quiet moan of thanks.

“Agent Keen! I asked you a question.” Red slowly twisted the plug, causing Aram to bite down on the inside of Liz’s thigh.

A cry loosed itself from Liz’s lips. “I….oh!”she gasped, “....it feels wonderful.”

“There that wasn’t so hard was it, Agent Keen? I expect you to answer me when I speak to you,” He gave the toy another twist, bringing Aram’s teeth to her again.

“Ah! Yes!” she cried out.

“You ready for me, Boy? Think I’ve stretched you out enough to be able to handle me?”

“Oh, most definitely, Sir,” Aram breathed.

Red slowly pulled the toy out and tossed it off the side of the bed. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a strip of condoms.

Aram dropped his head back to the juncture of Liz’s thighs, continuing what he had started. She shivered against the sweet onslaught of his mouth, raising her hips to meet his lips.

Red rolled the condom over his length and applied more lube to Aram’s hole, slipping his finger in and out a few times. God, he was tight; Red was eager to feel that tight sheath envelop his hard cock.

“Oh, god, Sir.” Aram pushed back, earning himself a slap on the ass.

“Stay still, Boy.” Red pulled his finger out and placed the tip of his cock at Aram’s entrance. “Look at her, Boy, and don’t take your mouth off of her. If you do, I stop, and you can go watch as she takes your place.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aram acquiesced.

Red looked at Liz and gasped at the sight of her laying on her back, her legs spread wide with Aram’s head between them. One of her hands was tangled in Aram’s lush hair, the other was playing with her nipple.

Red positioned himself and looked at Lizzie’s face. Her eyes connected with both men alternately and she almost came right then and there. She watched as Red slowly pushed into Aram.

“Oh fuck, Sir…jesus your huge...gah!” Aram struggled to keep his eyes on Liz as Red slowly entered him. It had been so long since he had sex, and to have his drought broken by someone as huge as Red nearly had him spilling like a teenage boy.

Red tightened his jaw as he worked his way inside Aram. “Fuck, you’re so tight! Been awhile hasn’t it?”

“Oh god, Sir!” He dropped his head to Liz’s thigh. Instantly he felt Red’s hand in his hair, yanking his head roughly.

“I said keep your mouth on her, Boy. This will be the last time I tell you,” he warned. Letting go of his hair, Red moved his hand to grip Aram’s waist. He slowly pulled out until just the head of his shaft was in. Without warning, his hips surged forward, smiling at Aram’s gasp.

“Oh, god!” His back arched as he felt Red slam into him. His vision blurred and the sweet pain made him shudder.

Aram struggled to keep his face buried in Liz’s sopping folds, moaning against her wet heat.

Red pulled back even slower this time, feeling Aram’s body clenching down tightly; trying to keep Red inside him. He slipped completely out and stroked the head of his cock over Aram’s hole.

Aram pushed back against Red; he was having a difficult time keeping his mouth attached to Liz’s clit. He focused all his attention on her body, selfishly. If he could just make her cum, then he could fully enjoy the sensation of Red pulsing inside him.

Unexpectedly, Red had a craving to taste Liz himself.

“Boy, stop,” Red commanded. He moved away from Aram, and flattened himself out on the bed, on his back.

“Agent Keen, up here, now. Boy, you too.”

Liz hurried to straddle Red’s face, Red’s hands slipped down to cradle the swell of her ass, while Aram applied more lube to both Red’s cock and his own entrance. He stroked his hand over the long length of Red’s shaft, pumping him in anticipation as Liz settled her hips over his face.

“Ride me, Boy,” Red told him, sealing his lips over Liz’s entrance.

Liz dropped her body forward, grasping the headboard as Red’s expert tongue delved its way into her body; his name escaping her mouth like a mantra. Oh, this was so much better. She rocked her hips against his mouth, seeking, grinding against him in her ceaseless need.

Aram straddled Red’s lower body, and positioned himself above Red’s straining manhood, spreading himself wide with one hand. He placed his other hand on Liz’s shoulder and slowly sank down onto Red’s long, slick, shaft.

Red groaned at the feel of Aram’s body covering his. He was almost unbearably tight, and oh, so hot. It had been far too long since he had been buried in this kind of pleasure. Of course, he couldn’t compare the feeling of being inside Aram to the feeling of being inside Liz; they were two totally different experiences. Both had their own unique feelings; their own unique textures.

There was something about Aram that set him apart from the other men Red had had the pleasure of sleeping with over the years. Maybe it was the fact that Aram was less experienced; unlike Roger who had known exactly what to do to make Red shoot into him at an embarrassing rate. Maybe it was because Aram was innocent; unlike Serge, who had enjoyed being on public display, for all to see and admire. Or, maybe it was because Aram was so shy that it had taken him two years to work up the courage to accept what he wanted; unlike Mads, who practically pounced on Red the second the offer left his lips.

No, Red suspected that it was because Aram was emotionally invested in this experience. This wasn’t just a common ‘fuck’ for Aram; Red knew that this meant something to the younger man, and if he was honest with himself, this meant something to him as well.

Liz pushed herself back, and leaned back against Aram. She grabbed one of Aram’s hands and brought it around to cup her breast, her left hand sliding down her body; fingers scraping over Red’s shorn head.

Red reveled in the sensations overtaking his body; the musky taste of Liz’s arousal on his tongue, the tightness of Aram’s ass sliding down over his cock. In this moment, with the two of them, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. The woman that he loved more than anything else in this world and the man who he had been secretly lusting after for over a year and a half were wrapped around him, naked and alive with the power of _his_ touch.

Liz was panting above him, nearing her own release. _God, the man knew how to use his tongue._ Her eyes rolled back in her head as he closed his teeth over her clit and Aram’s hand tightened on her breast.

“Fuck, Ray, I’m so close...just a little more!” she cried out to the ceiling, her head falling back.

Red pulled his mouth off Liz. “No, not yet, Agent Keen.”

Liz cried out in frustration.

“Lay next to me, Agent Keen, watch him ride me,” he commanded her.

Liz pulled away from Red in frustration and flopped onto her back beside him.

Aram leaned forward; he buried his fingers in the ample hair that covered Red’s broad chest. Red planted his feet on the bed and drove up in counterpart to Aram’s downward thrusts.

“Oh fuck, Sir...so good...god you feel so good...so big...fuck!” Aram couldn’t contain his cries of pleasure as Red pumped into him.

Liz’s eyes were riveted to the pair before her; it heightened her arousal to see Red possessing Aram that way. The raw power radiated off of him in waves, making her want him even more. She couldn’t help the pang of selfish jealousy that coursed through her; she wanted to be impaled on Red’s shaft, to feel him thrusting recklessly into her body. She dropped a hand between her legs, pinching her clit between her fingers as she watched them.

Red tightened his hold on Aram’s hips, increasing their pace and force of his thrusts; the sound of his body connecting with Aram’s spurred him on. He was so close to coming but he wanted that to happen inside Liz.

“Make yourself come, Boy,” Red gritted his teeth as Aram’s body tightened around him.

Aram pulled one hand away from Red’s chest and gripped his own erection. He pumped his cock furiously, racing towards the finish line. Aram leaned back; bracing a hand on Red’s thigh; he stroked himself in time with Red’s hard thrusts. He was so close. He bounced up and down on top of Red; needing that extra stimulation.

“Oh fuck, Sir,” Aram’s head snapped back; his entire body went into full rigor as he came, his hot seed spraying across Red’s stomach.

Red ceased his movements and just watched as Aram came apart on top of him. It was a sight to behold: the younger man’s mouth was slack, his hand still moving over his spent cock. In that moment Red knew that he wouldn’t be able to let either of them go.

Liz’s breath caught in her throat at the unbridled, open look of vulnerability on Aram’s face. She instantly regretted her immature thoughts; she couldn’t have begrudged him this. Suddenly, the whole evening took on a greater importance for her. What had started as a careless romp to surprise and please Red had evolved into something much more significant. Of their own volition, her limbs pushed her off the bed, drawing Aram into her arms and pressing a gentle kiss against his temple.

Red’s hands gently lifted Aram’s hips off of his, sitting up to cradle them both, stripping the used condom off and flinging it over the edge of the bed. When Aram’s breathing had begun to return to normal, Red pulled Liz from Aram’s side and lay her on her back, sideways across the bed, spreading her legs beneath him as he settled between them. He held out a leading hand to the younger man.

“Aram,” his voice was soft. “Come, help me please her.”

He pulled Aram towards the other end of the beautiful woman stretched out between them, guiding him to sit near her head. He stroked the back of his knuckles across Aram’s cheek, affectionately.

He took a deep breath and lowered his eyes to find Liz watching him intently. He lowered his body over hers and pressed a kiss to her lips, coaxing her to open for him. He nudged the head of his shaft through her folds; she was so wet and ready for him. He coated himself with her tender juices, spreading her wetness along the length of his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She arched her back, thrusting her breasts against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He eased back from her momentarily. Gently, he pulled her arms from his body, stretching her arms over her head and directing Aram to pin her wrists with his hands. Aram leaned over her, settling his weight onto her arms.

Liz sighed as he entered her slowly, guiding inch by inch into her warmth. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. He loved this woman; every fiber of his being cried out with it. With a shuddering sigh, he pulled his upper body off hers, settling back on his heels and raising her hips to him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to move inside her.

She moved with him, her pleasure rising instantly with every deep thrust. Her mouth fell open, panting his name as he really began to move, rocking her back against the bed.

Red watched her with hooded eyes, felt her walls clench around him at every withdrawal. He glanced up to find Aram’s hot eyes on him, lips open, desire etched firmly on his dark features.

“Aram,” Red breathed, “I think she needs something in her mouth,” he suggested.

Aram shook himself out of his stupor, taking Red’s meaning after a moment. He looked askance at Liz, pinned to the bed by his hands. He quirked an eyebrow and she nodded her assent. Aram leaned over her, spreading his knees to hold her hands down on either side of her head. He gently angled her head back with a hand on her chin and positioned himself at her mouth. He slipped his softening cock between her waiting lips, closing his eyes on a sigh at the feel of her warm, wet tongue.

Red resumed his movements, watching Liz devour Aram’s shaft. She sucked him all the way into her mouth, savoring the ductile feel of him so soon after his climax. She moaned around his rod when Red rolled his hips, thrusting his own cock over her g-spot, the vibrations causing Aram’s shaft to twitch against her tongue. He began to grow in her mouth and she eagerly stroked her tongue along the bottom of his length. He wasn’t as big as Red but she luxuriated in the solid weight of him filling her mouth.

Red increased the depth of his thrusts to make her moan harder. Sweat dripped off his body as he pulled her hips against him again and again. He could feel her nearing her release in the way that her whole body began to tremble, inside and out, and the way her hips jerked in his hands.

Liz was all sensation, staked between the two men at her mouth and her core. She could not longer fight to control her own reactions, she could only feel and be buoyed along by the swell of passion that Red directed with his hands and hips and voice. He was speaking to her now, his gravelly voice tremulously coaxing her along to her climax, guiding her with his wicked words that painted enticingly carnal scenes in her head.

Aram thrust his hips forward, burying himself deeper in her throat, unable to stop himself from bucking against her when she let out such delicious, continuous moans around his shaft. He was going to come again, he could feel it building, low and insistent.

Red dropped a hand between Liz’s thighs, rubbing the pad of his thumb furiously against her clit, sending her over the edge into a sea of ecstasy. She cried out around Aram’s cock, buried deep inside her mouth, as her body seized. Her throat worked over him, bringing his release as he shot hot streams of cum down the back of her throat. Red pistoned into her, his hips hammering madly against her core, until he followed them into the abyss, shouting his own release into the night air. Red’s hand shot out to grasp Aram’s neck, hauling him towards him, his lips crushed his punishingly as he poured himself into Liz’s spasming corridor.

When Liz came to, long minutes later, she found that Red had collapsed on top of her body, his chest heaving, and Aram lay sprawled next to her head. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of dew, and her thighs and mouth were sticky with their offerings.

She sighed deeply, bringing her hand down to stroke the back of Red’s head. “Wow,” she breathed, completely spent.

“Wow is right,” Aram seconded from somewhere above her on the bed.

“So, Red, did the reality measure up to the fantasy?” Lizzie asked.

“Mhmmm,” his sleepy reply was lost in the curve of her breast.

She smiled, turning her head to look at Aram. “I think we wore him out.”

Aram watched them, a tender, almost sad, smile on his face. Liz reached out a hand to him. He took it in his own and she squeezed his fingers reassuringly. “Why don’t you stay the night?” she offered.

“Oh, I don’t know…..I mean….if I should.” The usual, awkward Aram returned, nervous and unsure.

Red raised his head from Liz’s breast, “Aram,” he said seriously, “We want you to stay.”

Aram held his breath.

Red continued, “In fact,” he looked down at Liz, confident that she would agree with him, but seeking her approval just the same, “We’d like you to join us regularly.”

Aram’s eyebrows shot up. “Pardon?”

“Lizzie and I have talked about adding a third. And we would like that person to be you.” Red’s green eyes sparkled with hope; hope that Aram would agree and that their family would be complete.

“Wow, Mr. Reddington, that’s…..wow, I mean, that would be….” Aram stumbled over his words.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Liz asked expectantly.

Aram looked from one to the other and back again before answering. This was more than he had expected when he accepted Liz’s invitation to dinner earlier that day. He had been offered this opportunity once before, with the man from college, but it hadn’t felt right. This...this felt right; this felt like he had found where he belonged.

“After all, Aram,” Red’s voice dropped an octave, “I want an opportunity to come inside _you_ next time.”

His reply was instantaneous, the deep tones made his groin tighten again. “I…..yes, Sir, yes I would...yes!”

Red smiled at him, his hand came up and laced his fingers with Aram’s. “And, please, call me Ray.”

“Ray,” Aram said reverently, trying the name out on his tongue.

Lizzie yawned inelegantly beneath Red, prompting a laugh from both men.

“I think we wore her out,” Red joked.

He pushed himself up off of Liz. He set the toy box on the floor, dropping their discarded toys inside; he would have them cleaned later. He arranged his two loves against the pillows, crawling between them and drawing the covers up over all of them.

Liz, on his right side, nestled her head on his shoulder while Aram, on his left, propped himself on one elbow. Red draped an arm around each of them, fingers threading through auburn locks and jet-black curls. Liz splayed her hand on Red’s sternum and Aram covered it with his own, their fingers combing through the smattering of fine hair on the older man’s chest.

Red couldn’t help the feeling of contentment that overcame him as he stared at the two hands playing over his chest. The contrast of Aram’s darker skin against Red tanned chest and Liz’s lighter fingers made his heart flutter. He continued to watch them, he felt Aram shift and the weight of his head settled on Red’s shoulder. Simultaneously, both Liz and Aram threw a leg over one of Red’s effectively blanketing his body with theirs. Red continued to watch their hands until slowly they ceased their movements; fingers entwined loosely over his heart and the sound of their breathing evened out.

He stayed awake for a few minutes more, just basking in the comfort. He let out a gratified sigh, closed his eyes and followed his loves into dream land.


End file.
